Patch Notes 1.2.06
A Word from the Designer: Summer Party Mode is now over, but our summer parties will never end! We will be changing the style of our 5v5 map, turning it back into summer so that our users can continue the summer experience. At the same time, to make jungle battles more interesting, we have adjusted the positioning of some bushes. We also hope that our users can give us your valuable feedback or suggestions, if any! I. This Week's Limited Time Heroes & New Skins 1. 8 heroes for free rotations during server time 2017/8/4 05:00:00 to 2017/8/11 05:01:00 (check in Avatar -> System Settings) Miya, Saber, Karina, Eudora, Fanny, Natalia, Kagura, Cyclops Starlight Members can enjoy extra 6 Heroes: Franco, Hayabusa, Alpha, Yi Sun-shin, Hilda, Vexana 8 heroes for free rotations during server time 2017/8/11 05:00:00 to 2017/8/18 05:01:00 (check in Avatar -System Settings) Alice, Nana, Akai, Clint, Gord, Chou, Yi Sun-shin, Moskov Starlight Members can enjoy extra 6 Heroes: Bruno, Fanny, Sun, Ruby, Estes, Roger 2. 【Chou】Skin【King of the Fighters】, Diamond Price 599, first week only 30% off Diamond price. 【Chou】Hero with Skin【King of the Fighters】special pack, first week 30% off Diamond price. 3. 【Moskov】30% off Diamond price, limited time offer during server time 2017/8/11 05:00:00 to 2017/8/18 05:01:00 4. 【Franco】Skin -【Apocalypse】, adjusted weapon model II. Hero Balancing 【Layla】 Improved the smoothness of Hero’s display animations. 【Zilong】 Improved the smoothness of Hero’s display animations. 【Eudora】 Improved the smoothness of Hero’s display animation. 【Alice】 Improved the smoothness of Hero’s display animation. 【Alpha】 Traditionally a popular Fighter, Alpha’s usage rate is actually slipping and he’s gradually being sidelined. We also noticed that as a Fighter, his endurance in team fights isn’t as good as we had expected. Therefore, we have made some adjustments in hope that this character can have better survival skills, while still maintaining his abilities to deal serious damage. Rotary Impact: The base of total damage adjusted from 240+30*skill level to 265+35*skill level, mana cost adjusted from 60+10*skill level to 55+5*skill level. Force Swing: Cooldown reduced by 1s for all levels. III. Battle Equipment & Skills Adjustment Battlefield adjustments: 1. Improved the attack effects for long ranged Minions & Cannon. Battle Equipment: 1. Windtalker: For the unique passive "Typhoon" in this equipment set, fixed issues where the same target will receive multiple blows when less than 3 targets are present. IV. System Adjustment 1. Optimized the Popularity button logo on Live Stream page. 2. Improved hero HP bars & blue bars display graphics. 3. In Referee Mode, the scoreboard and settlement page now show abbreviated squad names (Android – live in 06 version, iOS – live in 08 version) 4. In Referee Mode, in the loading screen when entering a battle now shows abbreviated squad names (Android – live in 06, iOS – live in 08) 5. Custom Room page now shows abbreviated squad names (Android – live in 06, iOS – live in 08) 6. Fixed UI bug where parts of the UI incorrectly remains when viewers return to Live Stream page after visiting the Recharge page. (Android – live in 06, iOS – live in 08) 7. In Sign In UI, users can now click on the items logo to receive rewards straightway. V. Bug Fix 1. Fixed bug where users can hear voicechat at loading screen when entering a battle from Live Stream. 2. Fixed bug where background music cuts out when clicking top right-hand corner to leave Live Stream. 3. Fixed bug where background music and sound effects volumes are inconsistent after activating Voicechat. 4. In Speed Mode, fixed the bug where tips notification to change settings is not shown automatically after user experiences lag during battle. 5. Fixed bug where errors are shown after selecting different skins in Arena Contest.Category:Patch Notes